


ITS ALL ABOUT ME

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: LMAO, Other, Wow, look - Freeform, nobody cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I have a bad habit of being really narcissistic and attention-seeking? I'm sure absolutely no one has noticed, I keep it well under wraps.lolAnyway, I made this so that I would stop putting those weird little "About the Author" blurbs and fun facts in COSOS. Because I really need to stop bothering you guys. But hey, look, now I have a place that I can be truly self-indulgent. Feel free to ignore this, It's really just for my own fun. (aka, this is my account and I can do what I want)





	1. YOUTUBE BITCHES

So hey, in case you ever wanted to get a sense of my (lack of) a sense of humor, I went through all of my playlists and found all of my favorite YouTube videos. Here ya go, bros.

 

[My all-time favorite gamer animation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-i0CT7H5Wg&index=4&list=PLqVcv6TydN72Zm-0ndaq6uy96DP5kLGq3)

[My favorite vine of all time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpUWQVx1PnU&list=PLqVcv6TydN71o10xy6kHHMlqFE5009aAw&index=21)

[Somehow I'm this much of a doctor who nerd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67QmmX9s_aA&list=PLqVcv6TydN72rurplqLlOdm-_5BbagENu&t=35s&index=21)

[I'm gonna meow the fuck outta ya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndsaoMFz9J4&index=5&list=PLqVcv6TydN72Zm-0ndaq6uy96DP5kLGq3)

[Parts of this were my ringtone for a solid six months](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToX8SeN5V5A&list=PLqVcv6TydN72rurplqLlOdm-_5BbagENu&index=22) (AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! LEAVE A MESSAGE!!!)

[The title has some accuracy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWRUE_xnARI&index=2&list=PLqVcv6TydN70xH5gsf8i-nfEIzh3YLvkm&t=13s)

[memery](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yO_lCNE3Bw&list=PLqVcv6TydN70WsbdChwxDaialP-X0tlb2&index=20)

[I don't even ship errorberry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02t_AZa9tZE&list=PLqVcv6TydN72GDqlpPdETkWG5AC08tP9Y&index=43) (I used to wonder why I liked this so much then I watched it again and, well, Red's a unicorn. That's all that matters) 

[Tag urself I'm Gobarium](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zuyus6NpfK4&list=PLqVcv6TydN72rurplqLlOdm-_5BbagENu&index=33)

[God damnnit Jack](https://youtu.be/4QJSXILy3BM?list=PLqVcv6TydN72Zm-0ndaq6uy96DP5kLGq3&t=161)

[Same, Jason, same...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0MBDzTiHFo&list=PLqVcv6TydN72rurplqLlOdm-_5BbagENu&index=5)

[LOOSING MY GODDAMN SHIT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EShUeudtaFg&list=PLqVcv6TydN72-7uJdG9qOQdL5lwU7BUBe&index=21) (can ooo get, PREGANTE)

["Now I'll have something to masturbate to" -Misha 2k15](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zR8IfIhH-OQ&list=PLqVcv6TydN73TBrF3t0o8i-zff_Q943rB&index=9)

[I honestly can't tell if I like the Undertale or the audio more](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EfYRLmSIgEs&list=PLqVcv6TydN72GDqlpPdETkWG5AC08tP9Y&index=73)

[Ya gotta watch the part one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GeaFfhaYkI) [and the part two](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWw60iFRGBo&list=PLqVcv6TydN72rurplqLlOdm-_5BbagENu&index=9) (I? am in the neighborhood today? to rob you?)

[Best vine trend ever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0oI57lW5Hw&list=PLqVcv6TydN71o10xy6kHHMlqFE5009aAw&index=16&t=141s)

[God damn it I love UnderFell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdBWFBJyOSs&list=PLqVcv6TydN72GDqlpPdETkWG5AC08tP9Y&index=67) (I've seen this like 50 times and I still lose my shit when they start dancing)

[My favorite YouTube video of all time. Yeah, that's right. Judge me, I dare you.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1c2KzJbcGA&list=PLqVcv6TydN72-7uJdG9qOQdL5lwU7BUBe&index=1)

[This is only funny because I'm American](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXyDAi51A7s&list=PLqVcv6TydN72rurplqLlOdm-_5BbagENu&index=19) ("I fought in the Reagan Revolution!" "That's not a real revolution" "Then how come I have so many guns?!")

[@fresh lmao](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTzKZDvQhBI&index=61&list=PLqVcv6TydN72Zm-0ndaq6uy96DP5kLGq3) (jk ily)

[God I love it when Matt breaks character](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjarzQWtBwM&list=PLqVcv6TydN72rurplqLlOdm-_5BbagENu&index=60)

[BUSH WAS CRAZY OBAMA'S LAZY AL QUIDA'S NOT IN THIS COUNTRY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diU70KshcjA&index=11&list=PLqVcv6TydN71bRbBjvXKs5cv2FzWE7Dee) (yes im aware i spelled al quida wrong) (I know every word of this by heart js)

[Have we got double Engliiisshhh? Or double Scottisshhhhh?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHAJ4VFStUE&index=13&list=PLqVcv6TydN73TBrF3t0o8i-zff_Q943rB)

[I FELL OFF THE FUCKING MOON](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ca-qF8CYFH0&list=PLqVcv6TydN70WsbdChwxDaialP-X0tlb2&index=8)

[I would also link everything the Try Guys have ever made but I'm not gonna do that](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-xNvRu2bxs&index=4&list=PLqVcv6TydN70xH5gsf8i-nfEIzh3YLvkm&t=4s)

[I absolutely cannot express how much I love these idiots](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExWN2Arcm7Q&index=13&list=PLqVcv6TydN70xH5gsf8i-nfEIzh3YLvkm)

[i'm way too attached to these guys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujJKRbx6JvY&list=PLqVcv6TydN72rurplqLlOdm-_5BbagENu&index=3)

[SAME](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H22CjCq0CTM&list=PLqVcv6TydN72-7uJdG9qOQdL5lwU7BUBe&index=23)

[Now is not the time for feminism, Chris. WHEN, WILL IT, BE TIME, TOOOOMMM!!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTV2fWuXmMQ&index=27&list=PLqVcv6TydN70xH5gsf8i-nfEIzh3YLvkm)

[This is my most-watched YouTube video, and I still lose my absolute shit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZO9tMetxno&index=28&list=PLqVcv6TydN70xH5gsf8i-nfEIzh3YLvkm&t=7s)

[Of course you have leftovers, that looks fuckin' gross](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLcvCH1h1qk&index=43&list=PLqVcv6TydN70xH5gsf8i-nfEIzh3YLvkm)

[God I'm so racist, and I don't even want to be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqIh3N7_xGk&list=PLqVcv6TydN72rurplqLlOdm-_5BbagENu&index=62) ("China, baby, how's it goin'? Yes, I know, I owe you a lot of money...")

[If you can't tell I love photobooth videos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PPr8apngqQ&index=48&list=PLqVcv6TydN72Zm-0ndaq6uy96DP5kLGq3)

[lemme just say... FUCKING THOMAS SANDERS, YES](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYOpRa4OGD4&index=45&list=PLqVcv6TydN71bRbBjvXKs5cv2FzWE7Dee)

[#accuracy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7uHUb2qXVdw&list=PLqVcv6TydN72rurplqLlOdm-_5BbagENu&index=56)

[This is the relationship I have with every one of my friends](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vuv5OnnmqFc&index=23&list=PLqVcv6TydN72Zm-0ndaq6uy96DP5kLGq3) 

[I'm not even in the phandom anymore and I just watch this video with my chin in my hands and the most adoring smile on my face...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apQQkW_OAkc&list=PLqVcv6TydN70WsbdChwxDaialP-X0tlb2&index=2)

[I don't even have an explanation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qynapm-Rbgk&t=42s&list=PLqVcv6TydN73TBrF3t0o8i-zff_Q943rB&index=31)

["would you rather kiss jason, or cut off your own arm with a pocketknife?" "...Which arm?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKimaAhyakc&list=PLqVcv6TydN72rurplqLlOdm-_5BbagENu&index=69)

[10/10 best history lesson ever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mh5LY4Mz15o&list=PLqVcv6TydN72-7uJdG9qOQdL5lwU7BUBe&index=22&t=197s)

["My life line goes all the way down to my elbow, I think I'm immortal"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dai7IhDQJEY&list=PLqVcv6TydN72rurplqLlOdm-_5BbagENu&index=65)

[Watch this one with captions lmao](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFWpe9xYMQc&index=25&list=PLqVcv6TydN72Zm-0ndaq6uy96DP5kLGq3)

[This one might only be funny if you're either Mormon or really familiar with Mormonism](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofW4-xePKVA&list=PLqVcv6TydN72rurplqLlOdm-_5BbagENu&index=84)

[This whole damn channel is pure gold but this one is my favorite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0PhfbpNu-4&index=39&list=PLqVcv6TydN71bRbBjvXKs5cv2FzWE7Dee)

[Every single shoulder angel thing is fucking perfect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1wRdpAz3oM&list=PLqVcv6TydN72rurplqLlOdm-_5BbagENu&index=57)

[2020 will be here soon guys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQy-834HY3M&index=15&list=PLqVcv6TydN70xH5gsf8i-nfEIzh3YLvkm&t=11s) ("Live long for porsperities")

[I wanna be William when I grow up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFNH3sS3htc&index=51&list=PLqVcv6TydN70xH5gsf8i-nfEIzh3YLvkm&t=1159s)

[me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59w6fzjamU0&list=PLqVcv6TydN72rurplqLlOdm-_5BbagENu&index=97)

[Paint is so goddamn talented](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLbWoaoDh-4&index=10&list=PLqVcv6TydN71bRbBjvXKs5cv2FzWE7Dee) "giiirrrlll, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" "It hurt! She landed on her face!"

[I fucking love Bo Burnham](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zxc20saM8DA&index=54&list=PLqVcv6TydN71bRbBjvXKs5cv2FzWE7Dee&t=3s)

 

 

*salutes* thanks to all three of you for bein' here XD


	2. ALL MY FAVORITES WOOOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm making it a thing to link YouTube videos in this lol. Anyway, enjoy a bunch of my different favorite things
> 
> I mostly just do this as a stress release thing because it's sorta therapeutic to do all the back-and-forth of linking the videos? But I mean if you have an idea for me or a question about me or my life, feel free to ask it!

**Songs**

[ Just One Yesterday ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSfKSUd31MM) My inner emo teen shining out in the form of my favorite song and my excessive amounts of eyeliner

[ Fools ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfD96yRT8cs&index=21) I dunno something about this just speaks to me

[ As Long As You Love Me (Acoustic) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UONDdy_oqbE) I’m honestly not even ashamed, this was a great period in JB music

[ Thinking Out Loud ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA) Everthing about this is just gorgeous, the song, the video, the whole damn feeling...

[ Under Pressure ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a01QQZyl-_I) This has been on the list for something like 10 years, here’s to having a dad who’s super into rock music *clink*

[ Whistle (Glee Version) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVrkjKLFNsA) Fuck people who hate Glee, this song is my goddamn JAM

 

**Music Videos**

[ Give Me Love ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOjdXSrtUxA&index=1) Not only is the song fantastic in every way, the music video has been speaking to my soul since the first time I watched it four years ago

[ 2000 voices sing cheap thrills ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzeCI6-hWrY&index=58) This is just so fuckin cool

[ Sugar - Robin Shultz ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvC_0foemLY&index=25) Or: How Crush Drives irl (jk I’ve only been in one accident don’t even worry about it) (I definitely totaled my car) (it was great)

[ Pretty Hurts - Beyonce ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXXQLa-5n5w&index=21) Things you probably didn’t know or really wanted to know about me: I’m a recovering anorexic. So yeah, this music video speaks to me.

[ Emperor’s New Clothes - P!ATD ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qFF2v8VsaA&index=16) In which Brenden’s fantastic vocal range almost has me forgetting about what’s going on onscreen.

[ After Ever After ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diU70KshcjA&index=11) Yeah I’ve linked this before but it’s not any less absolutely fantastic

[ BTS DOPE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVwAVbKYYeM&index=8) So Kpop might be a bit of a guilty pleasure *stares wide-eyed at the dancing*

[ Irresistable ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8BGAYXNW74&index=7) So I originally just loved this because duh, but then I joined the Undertale fandom and imagined the Sans-Types (Sans, Red, Stretch, and Slim) as FOB and the Papyrus-types (Papyrus, Fell, Blue, and Razz) as the skilled team and I just… *insert image of Stretch carrying Sans like at 1:55* *Red’s hand pops off out of nowhere*

[ ALL THE WAY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJPc49z57bU) I mean you all knew this one was getting linked, honestly

[ Don’t Stay in School ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xe6nLVXEC0) In which I’m looking back at my 12 years of school and just kind of sighing

[ Supernatural Parody ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCZy8cAgBlM&t=27s) *watches this video* *proceeds to watch every Hillywood video ever made*

[ Literal Lyrics ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8u4KKMYz-s) I don’t know why this makes me laugh so much… “Welcome to the jungle, we got lotsa rain, we got fucking tons of rain, basically just rain!”

 

**Bands (linked is my favorite song by them, unless it’s already linked above. Then I’ll have linked something interesting lol)**

[ Fall Out Boy ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZyWxbojYH8)

[ Panic! At The Disco ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nu55xS1TdoU)

[ Ed Sheeran ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_m5-xQAvPk)

[ Troye Sivan ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iN-ciEkviRo)

[ The Chainsmokers ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhU9MZ98jxo)

[ Halsey ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGulAZnnTKA)

 

**Actors/Actresses**

[ MISHA COLLINS ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToTVFEHZhX4)

Asa Butterfield

Neil Patrick Harris

 

**YouTubers**

[ Jacksepticeye ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIuomBQnLqk&list=PLpRbagbhi8WqduCjZZQffOS_qF7aldXeH)

[ Dan and Phil ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4sGfwHZfZI)

[ Markiplier ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNTBC7Qe-R0)

[ Studio C ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2KCGQhVRTE)

 

**Viners**

[ THOMAS SANDERS ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3mG_gvaimo)

[ DANNY GONZALEZ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmizFJfEyYE&t=169s)

[ Brandon Calvillo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHtKwBpc1sQ&t=1377s)

[ Aaron Doh ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiNFFCDiSic)

[ Manon Mathews ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WG0tMbqX7qo)

[ Brent Rivera ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5llOSSg1bE)

 

**Musical.y-er (and honestly like the only one I give a shit about lol)**

[ Lizzza ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKzt1jRCCj4) (also all of her youtube and vine stuff, she’s just fantastic)

 

**Dance Videos**

[ Shape of You ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kl5B6MBAntI)

[ You Don’t Know Me ](https://youtu.be/KPdLFotQPlA?t=68)

[ Yonce ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TZYvud_ngY)

[ The Greatest ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKSRyLdjsPA) (I don’t know if this really counts as a dance video but eh it’s the choreography that I love about it)

[ Bun Up the Dance ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRjI2kiWARc)

 

**Video Games (linked is my favorite LP of each of these, and I have watched SO MANY different ones for all of these, I have a lot of source material XD)**

[ Outlast ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8ri1v8vTTM&list=PL3tRBEVW0hiCg3HxKK4WGQ-h4ejmjmYGb) (You guys have no idea how much I want to play this game. Seriously. I have an XBOX and everything I just haven’t fucking played it)

[ Last of Us ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GV-fXI5Ti4E&list=PL3tRBEVW0hiBnhZ_R0XUXr6mQYaTBeTe7) (God, this is such a good fucking game. I have absolutely no desire to play it because I’m not actually a big fan of point-and-shoot gameplay? But fuuuuck, it’s better than a movie, it is just SO DAMN GOOD)

[ Undertale ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNV2TOF2PC0&list=PLMBYlcH3smRzDtisspG0VIwJ0oZRakaIF) (I mean this game is fine or whatever) *winks loudly*

[ Until Dawn ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHmW4VBoSis&list=PL3tRBEVW0hiDgA0cpbPK3M7muv4G_Qb3P)

 

**Shows**

How I Met Your Mother

Psych

The Flash

Supernatural

Doctor Who

Arrow

Sherlock

Glee

 

**Movies**

Doctor Strange

Stardust

Inception

Lord of the Rings (extended version, the whole series)

Pirates of the Caribbean (the whole series)

Now You See Me

Captain America: The First Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on my [Tumblr](http://crushingonsans.tumblr.com/)!  
> I post the occasional line or two from things I'm working on, answer asks, occasionally attempt to art, and play Cards Against Humanity with my followers every Saturday! Everyone is welcome to come, just watch out for the post each week and follow the link!


End file.
